


The Beginnings

by ghostband



Series: Things A Mother Sees [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Emily loves the boys, Eventual Relationships, Family, Fluff, Luke is a mamas boy, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostband/pseuds/ghostband
Summary: Emily can’t help but notice how the boys relationships are starting to change to something a little more.
Relationships: Emily Patterson & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Things A Mother Sees [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967098
Comments: 11
Kudos: 267





	The Beginnings

Things began to change. Of course, Emily noticed. Luke didn’t bring his friends over as much as he did when he was younger because now that they had a studio. But she noticed how Luke changed when he did.

The hand holding wasn’t something he grew out of. She thought he might once, but he’s never stopped holding hands with his friends. Emily began to notice the other touches that he started to give. 

It began one Thursday evening when he brought Reggie home. Reggie who she read just as easily a Luke because he had become a son to her as well. 

There was nothing unusual from the beginning of the night. A few casual hand grabs, arms around shoulders and other friendly teasing gestures. Then the two were on the couch, Luke’s hand on Reggies knee as a scary movie played on their tv. She noticed Reggie looking over at Luke with a small, fond smile while the other boy zoned into the movie.

Suddenly, a jump scare caused Luke to startle and lean into Reggie, who immediately put an arm around his waist. Subconsciously, Luke leaned into him. He peeked at his friend with a smile only to get a wide smile back. Then Luke turned back to focus back in, Reggie didn’t look away from Luke who was against his side. He did eventually look back, but when he turned his head he immediately leaned his head against Luke’s.

Emily couldn’t stop the smile on her face. She was well aware of how cuddly they were. As there had been nights Reggie snuck in. When she went to get Luke in the morning for breakfast she’d find the two boys molded to each other perfectly, asleep. Those scenes often felt too fragile and personal to break which led to her letting them come down when ready. On rare occasions the boys would be tangled up and in odd positions. Once she found Reggie with his head at the foot of the bed an arm tossed across Luke’s feet. While Luke was also cuddling a leg, but also had one thrown across his back. That time she figured it was okay to break the moment as there wasn’t such an intimate feeling in the room.

She observed throughout the rest of the night. That was until they both started to doze on the couch. Reggie managed to make it on top of Luke somehow, asleep in minutes. Luke, on the other hand, laid there for a while, growing drowsy. His fingers found their way to the patch of skin that was peeking from under his friends shirt. She watched as he began to rub circles, growing sleepier. When he was only moments from sleep she walked over quietly and draped a blanket over her two boys. 

“Mom?” He yawned, arm tightening over Reggie’s waist. It was almost like he was protecting him just in case it wasn’t his mother.

“Goodnight dear.” She said, gently moved hair from his forehead and placed a kiss on his head. “See you in the morning.”

“Okay, g’night mom.” He said, snuggling closer to Reggie. She smiled at the sight. She wondered if the crushes were new or if she’s been blind to it. 

If the crushes are new then the little, sweet things they share would only go noticed by a mother or someone as close to them as Alex. They would notice the pure love that came from the lingering touches, fond gazes and just from the entire being of the two boys. She hoped they wouldn’t hide from each other, but understood things would be hard for them with the way people are.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a short little series. I’ve been working on a longer story but until I’m sure that’s ready I’ll be posting small snippets of Emily and her observing her boys.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
